concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown
1967 March 31, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by Pink Alberts, 'spot the fuzz contest') April 14, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by Social Deviants, Special: the fuzz) April 29, 1967 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (The 14 Hour Technicolor Dream) May 5, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supporting by Soft Machine) May 19, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supporting Tomorrow, with The People Show) June 16, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by Soft Machine & The People Blues Band) July 1, 1967 Electric Garden, London, ENG (supported by Apostolic Intervention) July 1, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG ('Angry Arts Festival', with Procol Harum, Yardbirds, Social Deviants) July 14, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by Alexis Korner & Victor Brox) July 29, 1967 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (Love-In Festival, with Eric Burdon & The Animals, Brian Auger with Julie Driscoll and The Trinity, Pink Floyd, Creation, Tomorrow, Blossom Toes, The Nervous System, Apostolic Intervention, Sam Gopal’s Dream, Ginger Johnson) August 12, 1967 Windsor, ENG (The National Jazz, Pop, Ballads and Blues Festival, with The Nice, Ten Years After, Paul Jones, Amen Corner, Bert Jansch, Dantalian's Chariot, London Jazz Four, Mike Carr Trio with Harold McNair, Yusef Lateef, Danny Moss Quartet with Jeanie Lambe, Al Cohn, Graham Collier Septet, Timebox, Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation and Adams Recital) August ?, 1967 (second weekend) The Crazy World ... played the NJF Festival (the same one that was at Kempton park in '68) at Windsor Race Course. It was almost certainly on the Friday, but possibly the Saturday. August 18, 1967 UFO, Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supported by The Incredible String Band) August 27, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Crazy World of Arthur Brown & Tomorrow. The second show was canceled due to the death of Brian Epstein) August 28, 1967 Hastings Stadium, Hastings, ENG (Festival Of Music, with The Kinks, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich, Geno Washington & The Ram Jam Band, Robb Storme & The Whispers, Winstons Fumbs, Hip Hooray Band & (compere) Keith Skues) September 1, 1967 UFO, Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Pink Floyd) September 4, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG October 7, 1967 Sussex University, Brighton, ENG (Fresher's Ball, with Fairport Convention, Simon Dupree, Tomorrow's Children) 1968 January 5, 1968 Middle Earth Covent Garden, London, ENG January 20, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (sponsored by Brunel University, with The Move, Fleetwood Mac, Fairport Convention, Louise, Paper Blitz Tissue, Geranium Pond & Family) January 27, 1968 Cannes Beach, Cannes, FRA (Casino, Prophit Evening beside the MIDEM Festival with, Fairport Convention,Captain Beefheart &Blossom Toes) February 10, 1968 Leicester University Leicester, ENG ('Art Ball Goes Hollywood', supporting Cream, with Family, Wynder K. Frogg & The Freddie Mack Show) April 21, 1968(?) (Sunday) - Casino, Montreux Festival, SUI (with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Blossom Toes, Brian Augur and Trinity, The Who, Blossom Toes, Sharon Tandy, Kaleidoscope) The band had originally been scheduled to play the Rome Festival (which had been rescheduled from February 1968 to May 4-10, 1968. Dantalian's Chariot had signed up along with list of artists is impressive Donovan, the Blossom Toes, Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band, the Crazy World of Arthur Brown, the Crome Syrcus with the "Astarte" ballet, Fairport Convention, Family, the Incredible String Band, the recently busted Steve Miller Blues Band, the Move, the Nice, Pink Floyd, Soft Machine, Traffic and the Who. Zoot Money joined Eric Burdon and The Animals in California, and commenced touring with them early in May. After some shows in the States, Zoot made his UK debut with Eric Burdon and The Animals on May 18, 1968 at Middle Earth. May 3-4, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Jefferson Airplane) May 11, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting The Doors & The James Cotton Blues Band) May 18, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL (Miami Pop Festival May 1968, supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, Mothers Invention, John Lee Hooker, Blue Cheer, The Crowd & The Bangals) May 20, 1968 The Wreck Bar, Castaways Hotel, Miami, FL (jam with Jimi Hendrix, Noel Redding, Frank Zappa, Arthur Brown & Jimmy Carl Black) May 29-30, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (29th) Toad, Carousel, (30th) The Jagged Edge, Charging Rhinoceros of Soul) May 31-June 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Love with, (31st) Wilson Mower Pursuit & (1st) The Psychedelic Stooges) June 13, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother and the Holding Company & Foundations) June 14-15, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother and the Holding Company & Foundations) June 18-20, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brother & It's A Beautiful Day) June 21-22, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Byrds, with Frumious Bandersnatch) June 28-29, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Who & Fleetwood Mac) August 10, 1968 Kempton Park Racecourse, Sunbury-on-Thames, ENG (The 8th National Blues and Jazz Festival, which ran from the 9th to the 11th. Arthur was fourth on the bill on the 10th to The Nice, Jeff Beck, Ten Years After & Tyrannosaurus Rex) August 31, 1968 Ford Farm Hayles Field, Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle Of Wight Festival 1968, or Great South Coast Bank Holiday Pop Festivity, with Jefferson Airplane, Tyrannosaurus Rex, The Move, Pretty Things & Fairport Convention. It started at 6pm on the 31st and continued through to 10am on September 1st) September 8, 1968 Assembly Halls, Aylesbury, ENG September 28, 1968 Gaiety Ballroom, Ramsey, ENG (supporting The Raid & Cover Story) October 18, 1968 Lyceum, London, ENG (All-Nighter with The Who, Alan Bown, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera, Skip Bifferty & Strawbs) November 8, 1968 Walthanstow Granada, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10, with The Who, Small Faces, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band & The Mindbenders) November 9, 1968 Adelphi, Slough, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with The Who, Small Faces, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band & The Mindbenders) November 10, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with The Who, Small Faces, Alan Bown & The Mindbenders) November 15-16, 1968 Middle Earth Roundhouse, London, ENG (with The Who, Small Faces, (15th only) Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, The Mindbenders, (15th only) Yes & (16th only) Tea & Symphony) November 17, 1968 Birmingham Theatre, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00, with The Who, Small Faces (who missed the first show), The Mindbenders & Free) November 18, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, with The Who, Small Faces, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, The Mindbenders & Yes) November 19, 1968 Paisley Ice Rink, Paisley, SCOT (with The Who, Small Faces, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, The Mindbenders & The Emeralds) November 20, 1968 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.35, with The Who, Small Faces, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band & The Mindbenders) December 23, 1968 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by MC5, SRC, The Rationals & Poor Richard's Almanac) December 24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Cancelled, supported by Train & N. Y. Rock Roll Ensemble) December 26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Graffiti & Virgin Spring) December 27-28, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supporting The Butterfield Blues Band, with Mike Bloomfield, Al Kooper and Friends, Sweetwater) 1969 February 27, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, Spooky Tooth, Free & Smile) March 8, 1969 Regent Street Polytechnic, London, ENG (supported by Killing Floor) June 20-21, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Youngbloods, (20th) Crow, (21st) Aorta, Corporation) June 23-24, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Savoy Brown Band, cancelled?) June 28, 1969 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival) July 5, 1969 Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI ("2nd Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival", with The Stooges, The Bob Seger System, The Frost, Big Mama Thornton, Savage Grace, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Frut of the Loom, Brownsville Station) August 2, 1969 Atlantic City Race Track, Atlantic City, NJ (Atlantic City Pop Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Tim Buckley, B.B. King, Butterfield Blues Band, The Byrds, Hugh Masekela, Lighthouse, American Dream) August 10, 1969 Kempton Racecourse, Sudbury, ENG (8th Jazz-Pop Ballads and Blues Festival in Sudbury in Suffolk, a three day event from the 9th to the 11th. Others who performed that day included Tyrannosaurus Rex, The Nice, Jeff Beck, Joe Cocker, Deep Purple and Ginger Baker) October 15-16, 1969 Théâtre du VIIIe, Lyon, FRA (Supported by Chico & the Slow Death) October 31, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (cancelled appearance) 1970 March 6, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (All Nighter with Keef Hartley Big Band, East Of Eden, Free & Mandrake) March 29, 1970 Victoria Park, London, ENG (Free Easter Festival. Original scheduled lineup: John Lennon and Yoko Ono (HL), Amazing Grace, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Agula (?), Curved Air, J.J. Jackson's Dilemma, Alan Rushton, The Scratch Orchestra, Shy Limbs, Spontaneous Music Ensemble, Sunflower Brass Band. Lineup listed in 2nd ad: Black Sabbath, Liverpool Scene, Toe Fat Ken Hensley of Uriah Heep and The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown. Cancelled? Festival organized by John Lennon and Yoko Ono) April 3-4, 1970 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER (PROGRESSIVE POP FESTIVAL 1970 Arthur Brown - Barcley James Harvest - Colloseum - Chicken Shack - Deep purple - East of Eden - Ekseption - Eire apparent - Facts of live - J.C. Heavy - Jeronimo - Living Blues - Nice - Mighty Baby - Novak´s kapelle - PROCUL HARUM - Scratch - Softmachine - Steamhammer - The Kinks - Tyrannosaurus Rex (T Rex) - Yes - Circus - Jess and James - Sam apple pie April 3, 1970 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER (Progressive Pop Festival. Other bands that performed at the festival included Tyrannosaurus Rex, Colloseum, Deep Purple, Eire Apparent, Procal Harum, Soft Machine, Yes and The Kinks) May 18, 1970 Eisstadion, Düsseldorf, GER (Joint Meeting 1970) June 23, 1970 St. Johns & Trinity College, Oxford, England (Commemoration Ball, with The Moody Blues, Family & Fotheringay) August 22, 1970 Tiel Betuwse Popfestival With Black Sabbath, Golden Earring (around 11 pm), The Wild Angels U.K., Arthur Brown and The Gass (around 1:30 am), The Kinks, Cat Stevens, The Dream, May Blitz (didn't play), Bismarck (didn't play). Outdoor festival show 1971 Kingdome Come March 10, 1971 Maidstone College of Arts, Maidstone, ENG March 20, 1971 Hermitage Ballroom, Hitchin, ENG March 21, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG April 2nd London The 1st Circle Conway Hall April 9, 1971 Swan Hotel, Maldon, ENG April 14, 1971 Top Rank Suite, Watford, ENG (with Mott The Hoople) April 16th London Sisters Club April 21st London The Castle Tooting Broadway May 15th Lincoln Arts Festival of Music May 22nd Kingston upon Thames Polytechnic May 27, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG June 19th St Albans Wurkshop Poineer Club June 22nd Crawley Fox at Starlight June 23rd Glastonbury Fair August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) August 28, 1971 Clifton Park, Rotherham, ENG (Supporting T Rex, Marmalade & Terry Reid) September 8th Germany for 7 days September 16, 1971 Birdcage, Harlow, ENG October 1st Chiswick Polytechnic November 7, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Supporting Alice Cooper, with Roger Rustin Spear) November 13th Letchworth Sevens The Leys December 23rd Aylesbury The Friars December 29th Greenford Big Brother Oldfield Tavern 1972 March 15th Greenford Big Brother Oldfield Tavern April 21th Crawley College April 22nd Reading University April 27th Coventry Locarno April 28th Portsmouth Polytechnic April 29th Southampton May 6th Bristol Polytechnic May 12th North West Kent College of Technology May 13th Manchester University May 18th Purbrook May 19th Birmingham University May 20th Warrington Parr Hall May 20th London LSE Aldwych May 21st Guildford Civic Hall May 26th Northampton Guildhall May 27th Hornsea Hull Floral Hall June 1st Derby Cleopatra’s June 2nd Edinburgh Eldorado June 3rd Wellingborough Rock Street Centre June 6th Oxford Town Hall June 7th Liverpool Stadium June 8th Cleethorpes Winter Gardens June 9th Luton Barnsfield Technical College June 10, 1972 Kings Cross Cinema, London, ENG (Supporting MC5) June 11th Epping Wakes Arms June 15th Southhampton Colleges June 16th Cardiff University June 19th Swansea Top Rank June 20th Oxford Merton College June 23rd Shropshire Walkers College June 24th Slough College Midsummer Madness July 8th Billericay Archer Hall July TBC London Kings Cross Cinema with MC5 July 20, 1972 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Swastika) July 22, 1972 Corn Exchange, Newbury, ENG August 18, 1972 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG August 20, 1972 Chiltern Rooms, High Wycombe, ENG September 23, 1972 Home Park, Windsor, ENG ('Windsor Arts Festival', supporting Hawkwind, with Pretty Things, Renaissance, Mahatma Kane Jeeves, Brewers Droop & Mottleigh. MC5 & Quicksilver didn't appear) October 16th Edmonton Cooks Ferry Inn October 20th London St.MArtins Art College Benefit for the Homeless October 21st University of London November 13, 1972 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG November 19, 1972 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG (supported by Skin Alley & Gary Farr) November 24, 1972 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Quicksand) December 1, 1972 London College of Printing December 17, 1972 Queens Hotel 1973 January 5th Leytonstone Chez Club Red Lion January 13th Words City Hall St.Albans January 26th Woolwich Thames Polytechnic January 27th Manchester Stoneground January 28th Arundel Public School January 29th North West London Polytechnic February 2nd Regency Suite Ilkeston February 3rd Egham Surry Royal Holloway College February 4th Wake Arms Epping February 9th Uxbridge Brunel University February 11th London Roundhouse Nicaraguan Benefit February 17th German Indoor Pop Festival February 24th London Aldwych LSE March 16, 1973 Westfield College Hampstead, ENG (Rag Ball, with Badfinger, Hookfoot and three other supporting acts) March 23rd Crawley College March 24th Slough Community Centre March 27th Derby Kings Hall March 28th Wolverhampton Civic Hall March 30th Stirling University April 1st Guildford Civic Hall April 4th Oxford Town Hall April 5th Torquay Town Hall April 6th Redruth Flamingo April 7th Plymouth Guildhall April 8th London Rainbow Theatre April 9th Dunstable Queensway Hall April 10th Reading Town Hall April 13th Sunderland Locarno April 14th St.Andrews University April 18th Leeds Town Hall April 19th Middlesbrough Town Hall April 20th Cambridge Rex Cinema April 21st Birmingham Town Hall April 22nd Southend Queens Hotel April 24th Manchester Free Trade Hall April 25th Brierley Hill Civic Hall April 27th Bradford St.George’s Hall April 28th Liverpool Stadium May 11th London Goldsmith College May 12th Leicester Polytechnic May 16th Keele University May 18th York University May 19th Dagenham Village Roundhouse May 23rd Paris TV Show May 27, 1973 Stadio Flaminio, Rome, ITY (with Van der Graaf Generator) June 9th Hemel Hempstead Pavilion June 15th London Rainbow Theatre June 22nd Leeds Queens Hall Festival June 29th Swindon College June 30th Harlow Park July 4th Torquay Town Hall July 5th Penzance Winter Gardens July 6th Banstaple Queens Hall July 8th Croydon Greyhound 1974 July 7, 1974 Olympia, London (Rock Proms, with Incredible String Band, Gong & Byzantium) 1975 April 10, 1975 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (Promotional Show for the Dance album) 1976 Arthur Brown Arthur Rehearsed at Racoon Farm in London and the band arthur was using at the time was called "Frenchie" Alfie - Bass Pete - Guitar Tony - Drums Roger O'Donnell - Keyboards who later went on to be in The Thompson Twins and then went to to join The Cure on Keyboards (whom he joined around the time of the Kiss me Kiss Me album in 87, left in 89 then rejoined in 95) 11th February Oxford Town Hall 28th Febuary London Coronation Hall Kingston (charity Show aid of the watchfield free festival) August 20, 1976 Speakeasy, London, ENG December 31, 1976-January 1, 1977 Speakeasy, London, ENG March 5, 1977 LSE Ents Old Theatre, London, ENG 1993 The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown Arthur Brown - Guess :) Randall Ward - Guitar Jeff Mays - Bass Guitar Jeff Danford - Keyboards Stuart Millsappa - Drums May 28th Feltham Rocks Assemble Halls May 29th Dudley JBs May 30th Willesden Library Centre June 1st Colchester Hippodrome June Workington Carnegie Arts Centre June 3rd Edinburgh Preservation Hall June 4th Glasgow Nice’n’Sleazy June 5th Cowdenbeath The Fountain June 6th Dumfries The White Heart June 8th Leeds Duchess of York June 9th Hebden Bridge Trades Club (Recording Exists) June 10th Hull Adelphi June 11th Bradford Queens Hall June 12th St.Helens The Citadel June 13th York Fibbers June 14th Leicester Princess Charlotte June 15th Cwmbran The Moon June 16th Aberystwyth The Bear June 17th Birmingham Breedeon Bar June 18th Manchester The Witchwood June 19th Soke Wheatsheaf June 20th Milton Keynes Woughton Centre June 22nd Cardiff Gassy Jacks June 23rd Torquay Palk Arms (Recording Exists) June 24th Southampton Joiners June 25th London Marquee (Released as Order from Chaos) June 26th Plymouth Brittania June 27th Derby Wherehouse June 29th Brighton The Concorde Bars June 30th London The Royal Standard (with Poisened Electric Head) July 1st Cambridge The Boat Race July 2nd Southend The Grand Hotel July 3rd Aldershot Arts Centre 1994 2nd Crazy World Tour of the UK June 17th Birmingham The Breedon Bar June 22nd Exeter Cavern Club (Suppored by Stinkweed) 1995 Arthur Toured as a Duo with Randall Ward - Guitar & Drum Machine September 8th - Norwich Art Centre September 9th - London Borderline (Recording Exists) September 10th - Cambridge The Boat Race September 12th - Banbury The Mill Arts Centre September 13th - Ashton The Witchwood September 14th - Stockton Harvey's September 15th - South Shields The Cellar September 16th - St Helens The Citadel September 18th - The Wheatsheaf, Stoke on Trent September 19th - Wavendon The Stables September 20th - Birmingham The Hibernian September 21st - Dudley Robin Hood September 22nd - Hull The Adelphi September 23rd - Hebden Bridge - Trade Club September 26th - St Albans The Horn Of Plenty September 27th - Brighton The Concorde September 28th - Plymouth Brittania September 29th - Exeter Arts Centre September 30th - Bristol Hope Arts Centre October 1st - Pembroke Stackpole Centre October 2nd - Brentford Red Lion October 3rd - Southend The Esplanade 1996 1997 Peacehaven Sussex 1997 Photo by Jeremy The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown - Electric Band Josh Philips keyboards, Mark Brzezicki drums, Mark Alberici guitar and Dave Williamson bass Dracfest Festival 1998 Acoustic Trio May 25th - Brighton The Greys October 7th 1998 Rudyards Pub - Huston Tx 1999 January 21st - Manchester Band on the Wall Acoustic Tour with Tim Rose and Cheryl Beer Febuary 1999 Monday 8th South Sheilds Headworth Hall Tuesday 9th Hexam Royal Hotel Thursday 11th Guildford Civic Centre Friday 12th Bridgwater Arts Centre Saturday 13th Ashburton The Lanterns Sunday 14th London Monday 15th Pool Arts Centre Tuesday 16th Pool Arts Centre Friday 19th Morecambe The Platform Saturday 20th Brierly Hill Robin R&B Club Sunday 21st Sheffield The Boardwalk Friday 26th Aberiron Royal Feathers Hotel Saturday 27th Nr Cardiff St Donats Castle Sunday 28th Swindon Wyvern Theatre March 5, 1999 Mold Theatre, Cymru, WAL March 7, 1999 Malt Cross, Nottingham, ENG March 25, 1999 Horn Reborn, St. Albans, ENG April 1999 Thursday 8th Boston Axe and Cleaver Friday 9th Coventry Hair and Hounds Saturday 10th Hebdon Bridge The Trade Club Sunday 11th Banbury Mill Arts Centre Thursday 15th Stoke On Trent Riddles Friday 16th Maidstone Hazlitt Theatre Saturday 17th Worcester Huntingdon Hall Sunday 18th York York Arts Centre May 29th The Snowdrop, Lewes, East Sussex July - Guildford Festival August 20th Lewes Castle, Lewes, East Sussex (Outdoor free lunchtime performance in castle grounds. Under the auspices of the Lewes Guitar Festival) 2000 Played Glastonbury 30-July - Guildford Festival 2001 January 13th Julian Calendar New Year Celebration, The Garden In the Heights, Greg Harbar and Vlad ? (principal violinist for the Houston Ballet) & Darcie Deaville January 18th Mary Ann's (House Concert) Austin, Tx With Darcie Deaville January 22nd Arthur Brown with special guests (Cindy Scott Jazz Quintet) The Red Cat Jazz Bar Houston, Texas May 10th - London The Standard July 19th - 22nd Burg Herzberg Festival August 18th - Canterbury Festival. Later in the Day Arthur also did a spot with Hawkwind for 'Silver Machine' October 19th London Royal Festival Hall (Pretty Things Gig) Arthur Narrated SF Sorrow for The Pretty Things then did a Guest rendition of Fire also in the line up was David Gilmour December 11th - Brighton The Greys Pub with Nick Pynn 2002 Acoustic Trio (Arthur + Nick Pynn and Chris Bryant) June 1st Isle Of White - Newport Medina Theatre IOW ??? ??? Canterbury Fayre - (Arthur also guested with The Pretty Things) September 26th The Robin Wolverhampton - Supporting The Pretty Things September 27th The Stables Milton Keynes - Supporting The Pretty Things September 28th Corn Exchange Cambridge - Supporting The Pretty Things October 1st Fairfield Hall Croydon - Supporting The Pretty Things October 4th Boardwalk Sheffield - Supporting The Pretty Things October 5th Opera House Newcastle - Supporting The Pretty Things October 6th Liquid Rooms Edinburgh - Supporting The Pretty Things October 8th University Exeter - Supporting Robert Plant (Video Exists) Mp3 Clip I Put A Spell On You 1mb DREAMLAND TOUR PASSES Back Stage Set Times October 9th St.David's Hall Cardiff - Supporting Robert Plant October 10th The Brook Southampton - Supporting The Pretty Things October 11th Corn Exchange Cambridge - Supporting Robert Plant October 14th UEA Norwich - Supporting Robert Plant October 15th The Academy Birmingham - Supporting Robert Plant October 17th University Leeds - Supporting Robert Plant October 19th Wembley Arena - Motorhead and Hawkwind Arthur made a special guest appearence with Hawkwind October 20th Apollo Manchester - Supporting Robert Plant October 21st City Hall Newcastle - Supporting Robert Plant October 22nd Concorde Brighton - Supporting The Pretty Things October 23rd 100 Club London - Supporting The Pretty Things October 24th Octagon Sheffield - Supporting Robert Plant October 27th Guildhall Portsmouth - Supporting Robert Plant October 28th Academy Bristol - Supporting Robert Plant (Recording Exists) November 24, 2002 Theatre Royal, Brighton, ENG ('Let's Make It Stand Up For Max' gala Fundraiser organised by The Max Miller Appreciation Society) November 29th All Saints Hall - Lewes Sussex (Headline gig) Band Line Up Arthur Brown + Nick Pynn + Chris Bryant with Special Guests Hanna Burchell, Yang Chen, Rick Patten ,Judge Smith December 4th Newcastle - Opera House (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 5th Stoke (Hanley) - Victoria Hall (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 6th Manchester - Academy 2 (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 8th Liverpool - Lomax @ Nation (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 9th Leeds - Irish Centre (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 10th Northampton - Roadmender (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 12th Brighton - Concorde 2 (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) December 13th LONDON - Walthamstow Assembly Hall (Guest Vocalist for Hawkwind) 2003 Arthur Brown Electric Band (Arthur, Stan Adler - Bass, Chris Bryant Guitar, Malcolm Mortomer - Drums ??? - Keyboards) Febuary 2nd London Marquee (Supporting Ozric Tentacles) Acoustic Trio - (Arthur Brown , Nick Pynn and Chris Bryant) May 4th Wellington Shropshire Borderline May 10, 2003 Hitchin Club, Hitchin, ENG HAWKWIND SPRING 2003 MINI-TOUR Arthur Brown Guest Vocalist for appx 1/2 the Set May 18, 2003 Junction, Cambridge, ENG May 19, 2003 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG (Supporting Ozric Tentacles) May 25, 2003 Olympia, London, ENG (Record Fair appearance) May 25, 2003 Astoria, London, ENG (Supporting Doctor & The Medics) May 26, 2003 Academy, Bristol, ENG May 27, 2003 Academy, Birmingham, ENG Acoustic Trio (Nick Pynn, Chris Bryant & Arthur) May 30th International Arts Centre Leicester (Supported by Maureen Anderson) June 14th Adur festival near Worthing Sussex UK Festival Marquee, Shoreham Beach Green Saturday Hawkwind 21st June - Newquay Cornwall Private Show for a Fans Wedding June 24th - Belgium Supporting The Pretty Things June 26th Olympia Paris, France Supporting The Pretty Things June 29th Avalon stage Glastonbury Festival BBC Coverage Feature Chris was on hiliday in Spain had to fly back to the UK, do the gig then Fly back to the Holiday, What a Rock Star!!!!! Arthur, Nick and Rick Patten (Chris on holiday) July 4th Guildford Festival (Guilfest) main stage with Arthur Lee and Alice Cooper Arthur, Nick and Chris July 11th - Southsea - The South Parade Pier Arthur Solo July 12th Cameo appearance at Charleston Farmhouse in Sussex Hawkwind In the summer of 2003 Arthur presented 4 Episodes of the Freak Zone on BBC 6 Music standing in for his pal Bruce Dickenson August 8th - 10th Hawkfest on the 8th Hrthur did a solo set with the band Instant Flight as his backing Band on the 9th Arthur did a set with Hawkwind. August 16th - Germany Festival this show was CANCELLED Arthur, Rick + Percussionist August 23rd London Kingston The Grey Horse Arthur Nick and Chris September 13, 2003 Andalucia, SPA (Canuelo Fesatival) October 2, 2003 House Of Magic, London, ENG (Vampire Suite Launch Party. A small gathering of friends and soul's gathered at Simon Drake's House of Magic to celebrate the launch of Arthur Browns first album for Track Records since the first Crazy World album in 1968. Also present were the musicians who worked on the album, including Mark Brzezicki (Drums), Josh Phillips (Keyboards), Steve Glasscock (Backing Vocals), Carl Burgess (Backing Vocals) & Ian Grant who put the band together and now is running Track Records) Arthur, Nick and Chris Billed as 'Arthur Brown & his Giant Pocket Orchestra' October 20th Blue Coconut Pulborough W. Sussex November 8th - Rye Fawks Night Well on the 8th November it was 'Rye Fawkes' night in the town of Rye, Arthur was guest of honour at the Rye town bonfire celebrations. He was paraded through the town in a chair carried by 6 firemen &l then lit the bonfire. This was be followed by a massive firework display. November 13th Komedia Theatre Brighton Hawkwind October 25th - Exeter Phoenix Arts Centre - Right Arthur DID NOT peform at this gig, though for some reason the local paper Exeter Express and Exho still put a photo of Arthur on their feature so Here it is (Thanks to John Allegri) Arthur, Nick and Chris Billed as 'Arthur Brown & his Giant Pocket Orchestra' December 18, 2003 The Joiners, Southampton, ENG (Supported by Careless & Spyderbaby) 2004 Arthur, Nick and Chris Billed as 'Arthur Brown & his Giant Pocket Orchestra' 31 January - Club 85, Hitchin Arthur Brown + Support The Psychedelic Breakfast 5 February - The Robin 2 Bilston Arthur Brown + support Edward Tudor's 'Tenpole Tudor' 6th March - Radio Interview Pandoras Rock Box info from the time 'At 12 noon The Legendary madhatter and god of hellfire ARTHUR BROWN will be walzing into Pandora's Rock Box on RADIO CAROLINE to co-host the show with Pandora and tease and please us with stories and music from then and now! They'll be delving into all things VAMPIRISH too... so CHECK OUT Arthur's new album "Vampire Suite" on Track Records. Join us for a bloody good show! 22 March - Brighton The Greys 13th April - Sheffield Boardwalk 14th April - Manchester Band On The Wall 15th April - York Fibbers 16 April - Whitby Resolution Hotel 23rd May - Brentwood The Hermit Club 31st May - Southsea Bandstand supporting the Silver Beatles. June 4th - Isle of Wight Ventnor Winter Gardens supporting the Ozric Tentacles. 9th June - Brighton The Komedia 3rd July - Winchester The Railway Inn 29th July - Liverpool The Cavern Club 28th August - Southsea Folk & Roots Festival 2004 3rd September - London Camden Underworld (Trio with Guesy Lucy from Instant Flight on keyboards for 3 songs) (Recorded and Filmed) 4th September 4th - Hartlepool The Studio September 9, 2004 Hanbury Ballroom, Brighton, ENG 11th September 11th -Burgess Hill The Martletts Hall 23rd September - Llandeilo Civic Hall (Cancelled) 29th September - Aberdeen Cafe Drummond October 2004 - French Tour as guests to The Pretty Things October 1, 2004 Fiminy, FRA October 2, 2004 Clermont, FRA October 5, 2004 Paris, FRA October 7, 2004 Mulhouse, FRA October 9, 2004 Pagney, FRA October 14, 2004 Avignon, FRA October 15, 2004 Istres, FRA October 16, 2004 Nice, FRA October 22nd - Narbeth, Queens Hall October 23rd - Llandeilo, Civic Hall October 25th - Pulborough, Blue Coconut October 29th - Dutch's Bar, Eagle Hotel, Market Place, Buxton. November 7th - Wigan, The Mill At The Pier November 20th - Belgium, Harelbeeke, Cultureel Centrum, Eilandstraat November 26th - The Farm, Chapel-saint-leonards (Skegness) December 8th - Ilfracombe The Phoneix (Above The Queens) (Recorded and Filmed) 2005 March 26th - The Astoria London Arthur Browns Otherworld (Recorded and Filmed) April 2nd Market Harborough Leisure Centre (Supported by Muffin Men and Jimmy Carl Black) April 6th - Brighton Komeda April 9th Studley Green The Community Centre (Filmed) April 14th Mandas Resturant Private Party Essen April 15th Friday Unperfekt House, Essen 18th April Polborough Blue Coconut Monday 1st June - Ilfracombe Club Phoenix Supported by Jebo (Recorded and Filmed) 17th June – France 18th June – Loreley Festival 19th June Monza France 25th June – Canuelo Festival (Spain) 22nd July - Skegness The Farm 23 July - The Wickerman Festival Scotland http://www.thewickermanfestival.co.uk (Recorded) 7th August - Falmouth Princess Pavilion Support from Country Joe McDonald and The Muffin Men (Recorded and Filmed) 19th August - Rock In Beer Festival Huntingdon 1st September - Sheffield Boardwalk 2nd September - Whitby Resolution Hotel 9th September - Sonic Rock Festival The Farm Skegness 18th September The New Meadow Festival Linconshire Saturday 24th September Exeter Phoenix Arts Centre (Recorded and Filmed) 1st October – Frome - The Cheese and Grain - Postponed 1st October – Bradford-On-Avon -Victory Field Pavilion Festival (Recorded and Filmed) 5th October – Brighton The Komedia 19th October – Book Launch London Chats Palace 20th October – Book Launch Brighton The old Market Arts Centre (Promoted by City Books) 24th October Pulborough The Blue Coconut (recorded and Filmed) 15th Nov at All Saints, Lewes. - Book Launch (Arthur and Polly no band) 18th November – Book Launch Bristol The Cube Arts Centre (Arthur and Polly, no Band Matthew North Guest playes on 3 songs Voices of Love, Devils Grip and I put a Spell on you, Arthur Plays another 3 songs Solo) Recorded and Filmed November - December Tour of Germany mostly with the Pretty Things Dates 26th November - Offenbach Capital 29th November 2005 Musiktheater Rex (Recording Exists) 30.11.2005 Meisenfrei Hankenstraße 02.12.2005 Brasserie am Stadtgarten 03.12.2005 Downtown Bluesclub 06.12.2005 Harmonie Frongasse 08.12.2005 Spectrum Club Augsburg 09.12.2005 The Ramrods Hirsch Nürnberg 10.12.2005 Blues Garage Hannover (CD Recorded) ??.12.2005 Austin TX (Private Gig) 2006 Monday 13th Feb Monday 20th Febuary Pulborough Blue Coconut Club Friday 31st March 2006 Skegness - Bank Farm Country Club (The Farm) Sat April 1st 2006 - Hotel de Ville (Town Hall) Ripley Easter Sunday - Guest with Instant Flight Barfly London Samg on 1 Song Freeway 4th May 2006 Newbury The Late Lounge Saturday May 6 2006 Telscombe Village Hall, Sussex Guest appearance with Tongue and Groove Sang: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, Hoochie Coochie Man, Got My Mojo Working. Fri 12th May Brighton Spiegel Tent with Paul Zennon(the TV illusionist) Wed 17th May - Brighton Spiegel tent with Paul Zennon. Friday 19th May Somerton New Avalon Ballroom Saturday 20th May - East Prawle The Pigs Nose (Near Kingsbridge) German Tour, though some of these were cancelled 23.05.2006 Offenbach KJK Sandgasse 24.05.2006 Trier Messehalle 25.05.2006 Merzig Stadthalle 26.05.2006 Nabburg Kitchenclub 27.05.2006 B- Verviers Spirit of 66 28.05.2006 Bremen Private Show 30.05.2006 Hamburg Markthalle 31.05.2006 Flensburg Roxy Concerts 01.06.2006 Würzburg Omnibus 02.06.2006 Herrenwies Kulturforum Turning Point 03.06.2006 Meidelstetten Kulturkneipe Adler 20th June Sunrise Festival More info http://www.sunrisecelebration.com/ Friday July 21st Port Elliot literary festival Cornwall- reading from biography with Polly Marshall (Arthur peformed 3 songs) Sat July 22nd Wickerman Festival. Scotland http://www.thewickermanfestival.co.uk/ Sat July 29th London Club Fab near Portland Place 228 with Instant Flight Syd Barrett Tribute Night August 3rd The Big Green Gathering Near Cheddar www.big-green-gathering.com with Instant Flight. 12th and 14th August Czech Republic with Instant flight Friday 1st Saturday 2nd September Canuelo Festival in Spain Friday 1st Saturday 2nd September Canuelo Festival in Spain Sunday 3rd September - Ilfracombe Birdman Festival http://www.ilfracomberoundtable.co.uk/ German tour Supporting The Pretty Things September 8, 2006 Patronaat, Haarlem, NED September 9, 2006 FZW, Dortmund, GER September 10, 2006 Jubez, Karlsruhe, GER September 11, 2006 Quasimodo, Berlin, GER September 13, 2006 FabriK, Hamburg, GER September 14, 2006 Amor Bio, Copenhagen, DEN September 15, 2006 Gamla, Oslo, NOR September 16, 2006 Lundetangen Pub, Skien, NOR 15th October 2006 doors 6:30/show 8:30 LULA LOUNGE: 1585 Dundas, just w/ Dufferin, Toronto 16th October 2006 doors 7/show 9 LULA LOUNGE: 1585 Dundas, just w/ Dufferin, Toronto 2007 31st Jan 2007 - Amato Cafe Old Compton Street London with Nick Pynn 16th Feb 2007 - Italy (With Instant Flight) Kiss Kiss Club March 23, 2007 Hat Factory, Luton, ENG March 24, 2007 The Musician, Leicester, ENG 21st April 2007 - Our Technicolour Dream at the ICA with The Pretty Things, Circulus Website 23rd June 2007 - Rollschuhplatz Open-Air Festival 20,21,22 July 2007 Arthur Compare Easten Haze Festival & Played some sets with other bands 1/2/3/4/5 August 2007 - Spanish Festival Euroeye Website 27th October 2007 New Avalon Ballroom Earlier in the day Arthur was Signing Voices of Love CDs at the Summer of Love Shop. Poster Here 17th November 2007 Trinity Arts Centre Bristol - The Big Green Ball November 20, 2007 100 Club, London, ENG (Supporting The Pretty Things) November 30, 2007 York House, Twickenham, ENG (Supporting the Pretty Things) European Tour 2007 Supporting The Pretty Things, Opening Band The Malchicks December 6, 2007 Quasimodo, Berlin, GER December 7, 2007 Bluesgarage, Hannover, GER December 8, 2007 Downtown Bluesclub, Hamburg, GER December 9, 2007 Tante Ju, Dresden, GER December 11, 2007 Elserhalle, München, GER December 12, 2007 Röhre, Stuttgart, GER December 13, 2007 Cafe Atlantic, Freiburg, GER December 15, 2007 Gaswerk, Winterthur, SUI December 16, 2007 Gagarin205, Athens, GRE 2008 2009 May 27-28, 2009 Brighton Bom-Banes with Nick Pynn June 23, 2009 Rollschuhplatz Open-Air July 19, 2009 Burg Herzberg festival. Arthur guest with the All Star headline Band August 6, 2009 Blackpool, ENG (Rebellion Festival) August 15, 2009 Poland (Living Legends Festival) Tour Supporting Hawkwind band Steve Watts Keys, Jim Mortimour Guitar and Percussion December 10, 2009 Junction, Cambridge, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 11, 2009 Academy, Manchester, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 12, 2009 The Plug, Sheffield, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 13, 2009 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 14, 2009 Academy, Bristol, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 16, 2009 Pavillion, Falmouth, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 17, 2009 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) December 18, 2009 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT (Supporting Hawkwind) December 19, 2009 Newcastle Academy, Newcastle, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) July 24, 2011 Victoria Park, London, ENG (High Voltage Festival 2011) October 29, 2011 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (supporting Alice Cooper & New York Dolls) July 2, 2017 Royal Albert Hall Elgar Room, London, ENG